memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Korolev class
| status = Active | length = 417 meters | beam = 190 meters | draft = 84 meters | decks = 18 | crew = 380 (76 officers, 304 enlisted) | speed = warp 8.5 (cruising) warp 9.975 (enhanced warp drive) | image = Korolev side.jpg | caption = Side view of the Korolev class heavy cruiser | image2 = Korolev top.jpg |caption2 = Top view of the Korolev class heavy cruiser |armament = 12 Type-XII phaser arrays 5 3-tube torpedo launchers 100 quantum torpedoes 200 high-yield photon torpedoes |name = Korolev class|type = heavy cruiser|defenses = Standard deflector shield system Standard Duranium/Tritanium double hull with 2cm high density armor}} Smaller but faster than an starship, the Korolev-class was not conceived to fill any specific role. Rather, it was the product of a design study aimed at integrating design elements/aesthetics with modern technology. The Korolev is a rugged, capable cruiser with extended survivability and one that was able to operate independently with little to no outside contact for a period of no less than 5 years. The ship's saucer section is built into the secondary hull. An elongated connecting dorsal links the two hull sections, with the main bridge / command deck centered at the top. History The Korolev-class entered into service in 2345, performing well above expectations in the field - equaling and even surpassing the in certain aspects. Ships of the class saw heavy use in the Cardassian War and were frequently assigned pattrol duty along the Romulan Neutral Zone. Onboard tactical systems The onboard tactical systems of the Korolev is surpassed only by the and other heavier starships. The Korolev-class was equipped with an arsenal, which included multiple phaser arrays and torpedo launchers. The typical offensive arsenal of the Korolev-class included a torpedo launcher located on the secondary hull above the deflector dish. Phaser positions included the forward-most part of the primary hull, and on the secondary hull, below the deflector dish. As of 2373, the ship class was refitted to carry 12 Type-XII phaser arrays and 5 3-tube torpedo launchers. It has a payload of 100 quantum torpedoes and 200 high-yield photon torpedoes. Prior to this, its standard arsenal was composed of 7 Type-IX phaser emitters and 3 torpedo launchers. Carrier features The most unique feature of the class is its quad hangar bay arrangement, which gives the Korolev the small craft capacity of larger fly through-deck cruisers or carriers. The bays are arranged in a side-by-side fashion with two at the end of the connecting dorsal at the rear of the primary hull and two more just below the centerline at the aft end of the secondary hull. This expands the utility of these ships twofold, allowing them to participate in missions as diverse as transporting troops and various fighter craft to conflict areas or providing a base of operations for medivac shuttles during disaster/humanitarian relief scenarios. Engineering systems The engineering systems of the Korolev-class spanned ten decks of the engineering section. Propulsion The maximum cruising speed of the Korolev-class is warp 8. The maximum speed is warp 9, which can only be sustained for 12 hours. Computer systems The computer systems on board the Korolev-class is isolinear based. Computer systems are concentrated in a computer core, which was accessible through a maintenance room. Each Korolev-class vessel carried two independent computer cores; one located in the saucer section and one in the engineering section. Science facilities Korolev-class starships have 12 separate scientific research labs. Medical facilities There are two Sickbays onboard this ship class. Both are equipped with six standard biobeds and two surgical biobeds covered by large overhead sensor clusters and capable of hook-up to a surgical support frame. Sickbay 1, located on the portside of the ship, and was home to the chief medical officer's office, while Sickbay 2, located on the starboard side of the ship, was where the second most senior medical officer’s office is located. A small lab used for routine analysis of patients is attached to each medical officer’s office. The room itself was considered to be general purpose, and was often the location of regular crew physicals, appointments, and various medical emergencies – it could effectively handle majority of situations that a crew would face. Crew facilities Accommodations The Korolev-class does not have families or non-Starfleet personnel aboard. Most crew quarters on this class are located in the ship's saucer section. However, the engineering hull also contains crew quarters, generally containing engineering personnel. As was common on Starfleet vessels, the living accommodations for senior officers and VIPs are larger than standard crew quarters and lined the edge of the saucer section. They were generally reserved for lieutenant commanders and above. Captain's quarters are similar to the officers' quarters but were slightly larger. The captain had a large desk area and work terminal. VIP and diplomatic guest quarters share the same layout. Officers' quarters usually included a living area in the center of the dwelling, which held a personal workstation, couch, replicator, and a small dining area. Connected to this is a bedroom that featured a double-sized bed and room for personal belongings. The bedroom would be connected by a half-bathroom with wash basin, mirror, toilet, several drawers, and a sonic shower. Junior officers' quarters are small-unit quarters located on the interior of the ship and lacked windows. They are comprised of a living area, a bedroom, and a bathroom. Crewmembers of lieutenant junior grade are given their own quarters; ensigns and non-commissioned officers were required to share quarters. The living area contained a replicator terminal and was customizable with a variety of furniture and decorations. Recreational facilities Located at the forward-most section of the saucer module was the main mess hall. It serves as the social center of the ship and is manned by the Mess Officer. It had a battery of recreational games including three-dimensional chess as well as a fully stocked bar which carried syntheholic beverages. The replicators were also able to produce other food and drinks for the crew to enjoy in a relaxed social setting. Its large, panoramic windows permitted a staggering view of the ship's passage through space. The Korolev-class carried 4 holodecks. The ship’s gymnasium contained a variety of recreational equipment for a variety of sports.